


【非常男女x政坛野兽】盛情之舞

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), High School Musical (Movies), Not Another Teen Movie (2001), Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: 钢琴特长生（傻白甜）托马斯Thomas刚转到这所高中，就受到了篮球队长（憨娃子）杰克Jake的猛烈欺负（追求）……有部分《歌舞青春》角色客串，桃包宇宙系列3。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Thomas "T. J." Hammond/Jake Wyler, Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Thomas，我的小甜心，妈咪好舍不得你哦……”托马斯的妈妈在学校门口紧紧抱着她的小宝贝就是不撒手，引来了校门口好多学生疑惑的目光。托马斯尴尬地拍拍妈妈的肩：“好啦妈咪，这么多人看着呢……”

“我不管！看着就看着！宝贝要是在学校不开心了一定要告诉妈咪，一定要好好照顾自己哦！”妈妈根本不在意其他人的目光，只顾抱着托马斯在他耳边唠唠叨叨。

托马斯苦笑着哄妈妈：“妈咪，我会好好照顾自己的，你不要担心啦……”

今天是托马斯转学到这所纽约高中的第一天，不出意外的话，托马斯将在这里度过剩余的高中时光。对于转学这事托马斯倒没觉得有什么，可妈妈一直神经紧绷，生怕自己的小儿子在学校吃不好学不好磕着碰着受委屈了，今天早上开始，她从家里一直叮嘱托马斯到学校门口，嘴就没停过。

又过了好一阵，妈妈终于叮嘱完毕，开车离开了，托马斯长舒一口气。

入学手续办完之后，到了午休时间，托马斯背着书包在校园里闲逛。“嘶……好疼。”他活动了一下酸疼的腰，明明昨天他很早就睡了，可今天一早醒来，托马斯就觉得自己的腰简直就像被卡车碾过一般疼痛，一直到现在都没有缓解，真奇了怪了。

托马斯揉着腰，刚好路过学校的篮球场，有一群毛头小子正在场上挥汗如雨，他不由得停下脚步，兴致勃勃地看了起来。

打球的两队实力相当，你争我夺十分激烈，比分你追我赶，场面非常胶着。这时，一个大高个子男生抢了篮板球之后，大跨几步运球到对面，直接将球投了出去。

“他竟然不传球给队友，想直接投三分球？也太自负了吧。”托马斯皱了皱眉心想。抢球之后，一般人都会在运球中途把球传给队友保证安全，可这个人不顾一切地投球，只想自己出头，这根本就是没把团队精神当回事嘛。

“小心！”一声大喊打断了托马斯的思考，他抬头一看，发现事情有点不对。

篮球在空中划过一道漂亮的弧线，眼看着就要进入篮筐，但诡异的是，关键时刻篮球竟然硬生生拐了个方向，朝着托马斯直直地飞了过来。

“不会吧……”托马斯眼睁睁看着球在自己的眼前越来越大，脚却像生根一样动弹不得，他只来得及捂住头，“嘭！”脑袋就和高速移动的篮球来了个亲密接触。

托马斯的脑袋被篮球重重砸了一下，眼前全是小星星，他痛苦地呻吟一声，捂着头一屁股坐在了地上。

“对不起！你没事吧？”一个人急匆匆地跑到他身边，蹲下身子拍拍他的背。“我……没事……”托马斯揉了揉脑袋，庆幸不是石头什么的砸到自己，抬头的那一刻，托马斯愣住了。

“好……俊俏的男生呀。”托马斯发现，过来安慰自己的人正是那个自负的高个男生，近看才发现，虽然这个男生的发型挺傻的，表情挺呆的，可是真的好帅呀……托马斯心里暗戳戳想着。

可这个男生接下来的反应让托马斯大跌眼镜，“不会吧……我的天啊，不会吧……我滴妈呀！”男生吓得一个屁股蹲儿倒在地上，颤抖的手指着托马斯像见了鬼一样。

托马斯无辜地眨眨眼，他摸了摸头被砸的地方，“没流血啊……”难道是自己长得太丑吓到人家了？托马斯想。不过虽然自己不是沉鱼落雁那种类型，但也没丑到惨绝人寰的地步吧，怎么会把他吓成这样？托马斯非常疑惑。

男生依旧瞪大眼睛看着托马斯，嘴里一直念叨着：“不会吧不会吧……”然后他跌跌撞撞地爬起身，头也不回地就跑没了影，把托马斯一个人扔在了这里。

“这人怎么这样啊……”托马斯皱眉看着男生跑远的背影，心里默默对他竖了个中指。

这时，一只手伸了过来，托马斯定睛一看，一个留着金色短发的男孩正笑盈盈地看着自己，托马斯把手伸了过去，男孩一个用力，把托马斯从地上拉了起来。

托马斯拍了拍身上的尘土，向男孩道了谢。“别客气，”男孩豪爽地一挥手，“我叫Troy，你好！”两个人友好地握了握手之后，托马斯问道：“刚刚那个人……”

“哦，他叫Jack，是我们校篮球队队长，”特洛伊说，“不过不知道他今天怎么了，一直都怪怪的样子……”特洛伊疑惑地挠挠头，“算啦不管他了，以前没看到过你，你是哪个年级的？”特洛伊问道。

“我是今天刚转来的学生，我叫Thomas James，”托马斯介绍了自己，“11年级。”

“那咱们是一个年级的，以后可以一起去上课啦！”特洛伊高兴地说，“现在还没到上课时间，你要不要和我们打会儿球？”

托马斯想了想，放下了书包：“好啊，可我好久没打过篮球了……”特洛伊安慰他：“没事儿！大家都是打着玩的，正好Jack跑了，你就先顶他的位置吧！”

托马斯跟着打了一会儿，确实是手生了不少，短短几个回合就错过了好几次绝佳的扣篮机会，他有点沮丧。特洛伊倒是笑呵呵的：“你技术不错啊，要不要加入我们篮球队？”

“我先想想。”托马斯没有马上答应特洛伊的邀请，而是问他：“学校的音乐社团在哪里报名？”特洛伊惊喜道：“你会唱歌？”

“我会弹钢琴。”托马斯笑着说。

————

下午第一堂是文学课，上课的这位老师讲课都是一个音调，讲课内容也是长篇大论枯燥无比，托马斯听得有点昏昏欲睡。为了提神，他翻开书准备找点题做。托马斯平时因为练琴，没有足够的时间温习数学知识，导致数学课的进度有点跟不上。为了尽快补上进度，托马斯一直在抽空刷题，他可不想因为数学缺学分而延期毕业。

“那么这个问题……Thomas James同学你来回答一下。”这位老师似乎很喜欢叫学生回答问题，他翻了翻学生册，挑中了倒霉的托马斯。

托马斯刚刚还在为一道题绞尽脑汁，老师讲了啥他根本不知道。他慢慢站起身，感受到所有同学的目光都聚集在他的身上，犹如芒刺在背，托马斯的手不禁微微发抖。

“老师！这个问题我可以回答！”一个响亮的声音吸引了同学的目光，托马斯也跟着望去，是杰克。

“咦，他怎么到这来上课了，这也不是他的课啊？”特洛伊心里直犯嘀咕，大家也都一脸迷惑地看着杰克。

“我说Jake Wyler同学，人家都是低年级的学习好被调到高年级去上课，你怎么还跑到低年级的课堂上了，我没记错的话，你文学课的学分也没挂啊？”老师皱眉盯着杰克问道。

“是啊，可学校也没有规定这堂课我不能上啊，是吧老师。”杰克笑嘻嘻地说。

“哦，当然可以，不过除非你会分身术，否则按照学校规定，你这算无故旷课了吧，我看看你这堂课的老师是谁哈……”老师说着就正了正眼镜，在台式机上查了起来。

“别别别！老师您先忙着，我这就去上课啊，别查了啊我这就走！”杰克慌了，一旦逃课的罪名坐实，他就彻底别想好过了。杰克赶紧抓起背包“哧溜”一声飞出教室，经过托马斯的身边时，还在他的背后不轻不重地捣了一下，特洛伊看到之后，露出了八卦的笑容。

经过杰克这么一打岔，老师也忘了之前想问托马斯什么问题了：“那Thomas你坐下吧，我们接着讲啊……”熟悉的催眠讲课声再次响起，特洛伊却来了劲头，他悄悄和托马斯咬耳朵：“我觉得Jack好像对你不一般哦！”

“瞎说什么！”托马斯瞪了特洛伊一眼，他点了点特洛伊桌子上的书提醒他，“好、好、听、课！”

特洛伊撅起嘴趴在桌子上，心里不服气地想：还说我呢，你自己不还搁那做题来着嘛！

————

下课了，托马斯和特洛伊道别之后就去了学校的图书馆，他要把今天的课程再温习一遍就要先回家去练琴了。托马斯和妈妈约定过，在练琴的同时也会把功课学好，该拿的学分都要拿到。他会用自己的行动来证明他既可以把琴弹好，也可以顺利毕业。

图书馆里，托马斯刚看了几道题，一个人拉开了托马斯对面的椅子坐了下来。“Hi！我叫Jake，那个抱歉我想解释一下我……”

“停！Wyler同学，”托马斯赶紧抬手让杰克闭嘴，“你不用解释，球场上经常会有磕碰，这事不怪你，不用道歉，你可以走了，拜拜。”说完托马斯的目光又回到了书上。

杰克生气地噘起了嘴，他盯着托马斯看了好一会儿，托马斯也没有抬头理他。“切！”看托马斯不理他，杰克气鼓鼓地抬屁股走人了。

复习完毕，托马斯从图书馆出来准备坐公交回家，没走几步就被叫住了：“喂！你要不要坐我的车？”

托马斯回头一看，杰克靠在车门上，双手抱胸看着他。

“不用。”托马斯淡淡地回答，转身继续往前走。

“哎！我都道歉了！你怎么还是这个样子啊？”杰克忽然大声喊住托马斯，“爱搭不理的，你以为你是谁啊！”

被杰克这么一激，托马斯气得不行，他再次转过身讥讽杰克：“Wyler同学，我想我们也不熟吧，我只是上了半天课，你算算我们已经碰见多少次了？如果说第一次是凑巧，那之后几次是怎么回事？”

“我……”杰克哑口无言，说话也没了底气，“那也都、都是凑巧嘛……”

“那好，既然是凑巧，那我真心希望以后永远没有这种凑巧！再、见！”托马斯抛下这句话后就转身走人，留下杰克一个人生闷气。

————

第二天早上，托马斯在校门口遇到了特洛伊，他们一块往教学楼走去。特洛伊抱怨道：“嘿！今天又有数学课，好烦啊……”还没说完，特洛伊的肩膀就被人猛撞了一下，紧接着他就被一只有力的手臂搂住，“Hi Troy！今天天气不错啊！你中午准备吃点啥？”杰克搂着特洛伊特别热情地问道。

“……”特洛伊回过头看着被扔下的托马斯，托马斯朝特洛伊耸了耸肩，去找别的伙伴一起走了。

“Jack，你今天很不对劲，没事吧你？”特洛伊把肩膀上杰克的手臂拿掉，疑惑地问他。

“你以后别和Thomas一起玩，听到没有！”杰克语气很凶地对特洛伊说。

“为什么啊……”特洛伊觉得杰克简直不可理喻。“没有为什么！你要是还想和他在一块玩，就别想和我一队打球了，听到了没！”杰克说完就气呼呼地往前走去，把特洛伊一个人抛在了后面。

“额……”特洛伊皱着眉头想了半天，也没有想明白到底怎么回事，“这两个人昨天是第一次见面吧，怎么就搞得跟不共戴天的仇人一样了？星象犯冲吗？”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

数学课上，老师正在讲解一道微积分题，特洛伊想和托马斯说话，托马斯假装听不到，把注意力全放在老师讲的题上。

好不容易捱到下课，特洛伊赶紧背上书包追上托马斯：“哎呦你不要不理我啦！”

托马斯回头瞥他：“你不是答应过他不和我玩吗？”

“哎呀你还真信哪，”特洛伊说，“反正Jake也不和咱们一块上课，我和谁玩他也不知道，没关系！不过你们俩到底是怎么回事，刚见面怎么就闹成这个样子啊？”特洛伊实在是忍不住，说出了自己的疑问。

“我哪知道是怎么回事，昨天我第一次见到他的时候就怪怪的，”托马斯也是满腹疑问，“总感觉他在处处针对我。”

“Jack也不是那种喜欢刁难人的人啊，他家里有钱但是性格很好的，”特洛伊煞有介事地分析起来，“难道你们以前认识？”

“不可能啊，我是第一次转到这所学校，而且我可以确定，我以前从来没有见过他。”托马斯双手在胸前一叉，非常疑惑地皱起了眉，“不过你倒是提醒我了，昨天在篮球场上我抬头看他的时候，他的眼神看起来……好像认识我的样子。”

“啊！难道说……”特洛伊一拍手，“你们就像罗密欧与茱丽叶一样，有什么前世今生的羁绊，导致昨天一见面Jack就对你一见钟情？哇这也太浪漫了吧！”特洛伊完全沉浸在自己的幻想中。

“喂你脑洞也太大了吧，醒一醒哦，现在已经是21世纪了，讲点科学好不好？”托马斯无语，“可能他就是看我不顺眼吧，算了不想了，把时间浪费在这种没意义的事情上不值得。”

“倒也是，哎对了，”特洛伊忽然想起来，“你不是说要去音乐社团吗，我就是音乐社团的，我带你去！”

————

到了午休时间，特洛伊带着托马斯往学校的剧院走去，“我校的音乐社团那可是历史悠久啊，不过这几年加入音乐社团的人越来越少了，很多人都去运动类的社团那边了，相比唱歌来说，还是运动比赛喜欢的人比较多。还有，学校里唱歌稍微好一点的都去校外的唱诗班学合唱去了，剩下的很多人只能接受旁边人的走调折磨，”特洛伊苦笑一声，“后来我也看开了，能和志同道合的人一起玩才最开心，开心最重要嘛。”

“是呀，开心最重要！”托马斯拍拍特洛伊的肩安慰他。

到了剧院门口，特洛伊打开了学校剧院的大门，一阵说话声从里面传了出来，“咦，怎么有人啊……”特洛伊边说边领着托马斯走了进去。

“嘿！Kelsi！正好你在！”特洛伊看到了舞台上的凯西，他朝台上挥了挥手，托马斯抬头向上看去，正在舞台上谈话的两个人也一齐看向他们。

“哦，我的上帝啊，”托马斯简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，“他怎么也在这啊？！”

“啊忘了说了，Jack平时也会来剧院找我们玩的！”特洛伊挠挠头笑着说。

这时杰克也看到了托马斯，他的嘴角抑制不住地上翘起来。托马斯的小肉脸涨得通红，他刚想说话，杰克抬手打断了他：“哎，这回可真是凑巧啊，我找Kelsi有事情的。”

特洛伊问：“什么事啊？”杰克调皮一笑：“保密！”说着杰克手一撑，轻巧地翻下了剧院舞台，朝托马斯走去。

托马斯不想再和这个人有任何接触，他赶紧往特洛伊的身后躲了躲。

杰克却绕过特洛伊，直接来到托马斯面前，他伸出手：“你好，正式认识一下，我叫Jake Wyler。”杰克盯着托马斯的眼睛说。

托马斯用余光一撇，特洛伊和凯西正在旁边饶有兴趣地吃瓜，托马斯心想，如果自己就这么躲过去就实在是太没种了，所以他一把握住杰克的手：“你好啊，我叫Thomas James！”

杰克的手很厚实，很有力，托马斯握住杰克的手之后，杰克就紧紧攥住了他的手，托马斯试着抽出自己的手，却没有成功。

杰克笑眯眯地看着托马斯涨红着脸拽手的样子，托马斯生气地撅起嘴使劲一拽，终于把自己的手给抽了出来，“好疼啊呜呜呜……”托马斯偷偷揉揉被攥疼的手，心里把杰克骂了个狗血淋头。

“你们找Kelsi有事是吧？正好篮球队还有事，我就先走啦！”杰克说着和特洛伊凯西挥手再见。

杰克走远之后，凯西也走下了舞台：“嗨！我叫Kelsi Nielsen，你是Thomas对吧，”凯西和托马斯打招呼，“我听Troy说，你会弹钢琴？”

托马斯点点头：“嗯是的。”

“那太好啦！”凯西兴奋地说，“终于又来一个会弹钢琴的了！你不知道，现在社团里只有我会弹琴，之前一直是我给社团所有的乐曲伴奏，根本忙不过来，你来了就可以帮我分担一点啦！”

“对呀对呀！”特洛伊在一旁附和道，“这样的话四手联弹的曲子也可以弹啦！”

“好啊！那我需要好好练一练了……”托马斯说。

“不着急！我们的伴奏曲目都很简单的，课余时间稍微练练就可以啦！”凯西笑着指着剧院舞台上的钢琴说，“喏，要不你先熟悉一下钢琴？”

“好嘞！”托马斯说着就走上舞台，坐在钢琴前开始试着弹奏一小段乐曲。

“哎哎，”趁着托马斯弹琴的功夫，凯西轻轻碰了碰特洛伊，“Jack是不是喜欢他啊？”凯西凑到特洛伊耳边悄悄问道。

“咦？你也这么觉得？”特洛伊惊奇地看向凯西，“咱们的想法不谋而合啊！”

“我猜，Jack毕业之前，肯定会把Thomas拿下的！”凯西非常自信地说。

“哇哦，这么刺激？！”特洛伊一下子露出八卦的表情，“快和我讲讲为啥啊？”

凯西无奈地耸耸肩：“Jack不让我讲，你就拭目以待吧！”说完，她拍拍特洛伊的肩，去和托马斯讨论社团曲目的事情了。

“哇塞，好大的一个瓜啊，够我吃到毕业了……”特洛伊心里无声地感叹道。

————

周末晴朗的上午，托马斯缩在舒服的被窝里睡得正香，身上的被子忽然一下子被掀了起来：“快起来我的甜心宝贝儿！”妈妈的大嗓门一下子把托马斯喊醒了。

“干嘛呀我要睡觉！”托马斯把被子又抢了回来，“今天是周末呀妈咪！”

“我知道是周末！”妈妈双手捧住托马斯的肉肉脸，“但是有人要见你，你必须要下去见见他们哦！”

托马斯实在懒得换衣服了，他就穿着可爱的小熊睡衣打着哈欠下了楼。

“嗨Wyler太太~我把他叫起来啦！我家宝贝就是爱睡懒觉~”妈妈还没下完楼梯就打起了招呼。

等一下……Wyler太太？托马斯睡眼朦胧中听到这个熟悉的姓氏，心里惊得漏跳了一拍，不会这么巧吧……

在托马斯家的客厅里欣赏老照片的杰克听到了托马斯妈妈的声音，抬头看了过来，正好和下楼的托马斯对上视线：“哇哦！Thomas你的睡衣好可爱啊！”杰克由衷地赞叹道。

……这tmd到底怎么回事？！托马斯在心里无声地嘶吼。

“嗯小伙子不错嘛，和你一样好看！”杰克的妈妈——也就是Wyler太太笑眯眯地看着托马斯，对托马斯的妈妈夸奖道。

“哈哈哈您真是太会夸啦！”托马斯妈妈美滋滋地撩了撩飘逸的长发，“我去做饭哈，你们坐着先吃水果！”说着托马斯妈妈就去厨房忙活去了，留下托马斯和杰克还有杰克妈妈共处一室。

“额……我、我去帮我妈！”托马斯赶紧躲过杰克炽热的目光逃到了厨房。

“妈咪！他们怎么会来咱家呀！”一来到厨房，托马斯就赶紧问妈妈到底是怎么回事。

托马斯妈妈先回头往客厅那边望了望，确定杰克母子二人坐在沙发上不会听到之后，这才和托马斯解释说：“Wyler太太是妈咪正在谈的一个大客户，本来他们之前已经选择和别的公司合作，可不知道怎么回事最后他们又选择我们公司了。听说是他家这位少爷坚持一定要和我们公司合作，今天他们是来签合同的！”

“那他们来这里签干什么啊？”托马斯不解，“合同不应该是在公司签吗？”

“妈咪也不清楚哦，好像是那个少爷说一定要来咱们家里签，对了，这个小少爷还说一定要见你。”妈妈说。

“是他说要见我？”托马斯彻底惊到了。

“是嘞！”妈妈点点头，“我才知道他是你在学校新交的朋友，你怎么没跟妈咪说呀？”

“我……没有啊……”这个诡异的情况已经让托马斯的大脑停止运转了，“妈咪，我觉得我的脑袋有点乱……”

“那就不要想啦甜心~等会妈咪把饭做好之后你多吃一点补补营养哦！”妈妈开始处理牛排，“这单要是签下来能带来不少业绩呢！我的小甜心可真会交朋友……”妈妈开心地碎碎念着。

托马斯直到换好衣服坐到餐桌旁还是没想明白这到底是个什么情况，“好丰盛啊！谢谢漂亮的James妈妈！”杰克对着托马斯妈妈甜甜地笑着说道。

“哎呀小少爷太会说话了哈哈哈……”托马斯妈妈高兴得合不拢嘴，坐在旁边的托马斯也只好强颜欢笑，心想：完了，我被盯上了。

接下来在饭桌上，托马斯就听杰克如何花式夸自己妈妈，他用词之精准，遣句之华丽，让托马斯叹为观止。“哦哈哈哈……小少爷太会夸人了……”这顿饭托马斯妈妈的嘴角就没有下去过。

好不容易吃饭结束，到了签合同的正题，托马斯想着这下就没自己什么事了，刚想开溜，杰克说话了：“妈，我想和Thomas出去玩可以吗？”

杰克妈妈当然答应：“别跑远了哈，玩完早点把人家送回来！”

“我……我要复习，还要练琴！”托马斯一看这事还没问他就这么定了，立刻插嘴拒绝道。

“哎呀我的宝宝呀……”托马斯妈妈赶紧把托马斯拉到一边，“琴回来再练，你先和人家出去玩玩嘛！”

“可是妈咪，我不想和他出去呀……”托马斯撅着嘴抗议，“要不你们一块出去嘛！我看家！”

“我还要和Wyler太太确认一下合同，大单子马上就要谈成了！成败在此一举，你就帮妈妈多哄哄她家小少爷哈！”妈妈安慰托马斯。

“……好吧。”托马斯只好答应了。

杰克昂首挺胸地晃着车钥匙哼着口哨走出大门，托马斯垂头丧气地跟在杰克后面，坐上车之后，杰克开心地问托马斯：“你有没有什么想去的地方呀？”

“没有！”托马斯没好气地回答。

杰克就知道托马斯肯定会这么回答，所以他心里早就想好目的地了：“那我带你去个地方！”他脚一踩油门，小车车欢快地开了起来。

“说吧，你来我家的目的是啥？”杰克启动车之后，托马斯直截了当地问他。

“什么目的？没什么目的啊？”杰克装傻充愣回避话题。

“别装了！”托马斯非常生气，“为啥我转到这个学校之后，天天都能看见你，这才几天啊你就直接来我家了？这……这到底是为什么嘛！”托马斯越想越气得撅起了嘴。

“这不就是……缘分呗！”杰克冲着托马斯嘿嘿一笑。

车开了好一会儿，停在了一家琴行门口。“下车吧！”杰克说。

“你带我来这里干什么啊？”托马斯下车之后站在琴行门口，不解地问道。

“哎呀跟我来就好啦！”杰克把托马斯拉进了琴行。

“天啊……”托马斯进到这家琴行之后，才知道啥叫天堂。这家琴行面积很大，里面摆放着一排排各种各样名贵的钢琴，有些琴甚至已经绝版，有钱也买不到。托马斯望着这些琴，眼里有星星在闪。

“你是怎么知道这个地方的？”托马斯轻轻抚摸这些琴，心里雀跃无比。

“是……是Kelsi说这家琴行的钢琴很好的，我就想来看看，正好你也喜欢弹钢琴嘛，就……就带你来啦！”杰克努力装作漫不经心地回答道，心里想，凯西出的这个主意简直棒极了，之后一定要请她吃饭！

托马斯来到一架三角钢琴前，“哇——”托马斯从来没见过这么名贵的钢琴，“太好了……真的好棒呀……”他高兴地喃喃着。

“你要不要弹一曲呀？”杰克宠溺地看着托马斯兴奋地样子，他温柔地说道。

“好呀好呀！”说着托马斯就坐在了这架钢琴前，杰克坐在了他的旁边。

坐定之后，托马斯想了想，手指轻敲琴键，一段美妙绝伦的旋律从他的指尖中缓缓流出。这首曲子被托马斯演绎得如怨如慕如泣如诉，极致的浪漫主调下，却隐藏着挥之不去的悲伤。杰克静静看着托马斯弹琴时认真的侧颜，不知不觉地入了神。

托马斯一曲弹毕，非常开心，“这个琴弹起来手感真的好棒啊……”他说着一转头，看到了杰克花痴的星星眼。

“你盯着我干啥？”托马斯问道。

“咳咳……没、没有啊……这是什么歌啊？”杰克这才回过神来，他赶紧移开痴汉眼神转移话题。

“……这首曲子叫《梦中的婚礼》。”托马斯沉吟了一下说。

“……婚礼！这这这是婚礼！”杰克一听到婚礼两个字，大脑就彻底宕机了，“哎呀Thomas我竟然都没看出来你竟然对我……早知道我就直接对你说了，那个那个……”

“哈？你在想什么啊？”托马斯看着杰克语无伦次的样子，脑袋里装满了小问号，“我弹它是因为我一直很喜欢这首曲子！和你一点关系都、没、有！”

“……噢，这样噢……”杰克听到托马斯弹这首曲子和自己无关之后，他有点难过地低下了头。

“额……其实也不是一点关系也没有……”托马斯看到杰克别扭的样子，不知怎么的有点想笑，他赶紧继续解释道，“我很喜欢这首曲子，但是我从来没给别人弹过……”

“……啊？是吗是吗？你没有给别人弹过，那就是只给我弹过对不对？嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……”杰克一听这话就开心起来，傻笑得停不下来。

“行了你别乐啦！我弹这首是因为……”托马斯十分嫌弃地看着杰克傻呵呵的样子，“因为我以前在听这首曲子的时候，做过一个很奇怪的梦，”托马斯回忆说，“在梦里，我看到一个很高大的男人和一个穿着婚纱的女人手挽着手走入教堂，两个人都很开心。”

“这个梦不是很好吗？一点也不奇怪啊。”杰克插嘴道。

“你听我讲完！奇怪的是，在教堂门口，有个长发男人一直看着他们的背影，我看不清那个长发男人的脸，只看到他……很难过，一直在低头抹泪。”直到现在，托马斯还能感受到长发男人的心碎与绝望。

“还真是个挺悲伤的梦，那个长发男人心爱的女人最终走向了别人的怀抱，唉！”杰克听完叹了口气。

“谁跟你说那是他心爱的女人了啊？我记得很清楚，他一直在看着那个男人。”托马斯生气地反驳道，“那个高大的男人在神父面前说出‘我愿意’的时候，长发男人一下子就捂住脸蹲在地上了，那哭得老可怜了，肩膀一直在抖，我刚想上前安慰一下他，忽然就醒了。”托马斯说到这里，还是觉得有点心酸。

一阵各怀心事的沉默之后。

“对了……Thomas，我问你哦，你有想过你以后伴侣……的性别吗。”杰克忽然小声问托马斯。

“爱和性别有什么关系？爱了就是爱了，只要两个人心里有感觉，啥都不是问题啊……”说到这，托马斯看向杰克的眼神里多了几丝八卦的味道，“不对呀，你问这个干啥？”

“额……没什么呀，就是随便问问，随便问问……”杰克回答得磕磕巴巴。

“不对，你肯定有什么事，”托马斯想了想，忽然瞪大眼睛，“难道……你喜欢Troy？！”

“怎么可能！！！”杰克被托马斯的脑洞惊到了，他简直哭笑不得，“当然不是这个样子的啊……”

“那你今天这么费尽心思地和我套近乎干啥呀，哼，告诉你，Troy是喜欢女孩子的，而且他就算是喜欢男孩子，也绝对不会喜欢你这种男孩子的！所以你不要打Troy的主意！”托马斯气呼呼地对杰克说。

“不是啦……Troy喜欢谁和我有什么关系啊……”我这么费尽心思地接近你是因为我喜欢你啊！！！杰克郁闷得差点就把心里话大声喊了出来。

“最好不是哦，”托马斯这才放过杰克，“对了，现在几点了？”托马斯问道。

杰克看了看表，“六点了。”

“天啊，我还要复习练琴来着！”托马斯一声惊呼，“快快快带我回去！”

“哦哦好！”杰克还沉浸在托马斯没有理解自己想法的悲伤之中，好不容易回过神之后，就赶紧站起身送自己未来的媳妇回家。

折腾了一个下午，托马斯坐在车里就觉得眼皮好沉好沉，最后他实在挡不住困意，闭上眼睛睡了过去。

“好啦！到了Thomas……”杰克终于开到托马斯家，停车之后才发现，托马斯在座位上已经睡熟。

杰克悄悄伸出手，把托马斯的座位调低，好让托马斯可以躺得更舒服一点，托马斯在座椅上找了一个舒服的姿势，继续呼呼大睡。

盯着托马斯可爱的睡颜，杰克的心里忽然变得好苦涩：你知不知道，我已经爱上你了，你什么时候才会爱上我啊……他好想现在就把自己心底的爱大声告诉托马斯。

托马斯当然听不到杰克内心的呐喊，他是沾枕头就着的体质，进入睡眠状态之后谁也别想打扰到他。

杰克凑上前，试着轻轻亲了亲托马斯的额头，眼睛，还有圆鼓鼓的脸蛋。托马斯没有任何反应，可能是杰克亲得脸有点痒，他无意识地伸出粉嫩的小舌头舔了舔红润的嘴唇。

看到这一幕，杰克的脸腾得红到了耳根，他悄悄咽了下口水，两腿之间的那啥渐渐立了起来。小家伙太会撩人了，实在是忍不住啊……杰克心里痒得不行。

杰克又凑近一点，嘴唇碰了碰托马斯的唇，他娇嫩的唇瓣就像果冻一样软绵绵Q弹弹，杰克深深陷入到托马斯嘴唇梦幻般的触感中，他不由得又伸出舌头舔了舔托马斯的嘴唇，同时观察托马斯的反应。

托马斯闭着眼呼吸平稳，还深陷在睡梦中。

杰克的胆子大了起来，他伸出手固定住托马斯的头，用自己的嘴唇拢住托马斯的唇瓣，还悄悄伸出舌头，品尝着托马斯嘴里香甜的津液，“哇好爽哦！”杰克心里感叹着，亲得浑身燥热。

就在这个时候，托马斯慢慢睁开了眼。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

托马斯本来在座位上睡得挺舒服，就是总觉得脸上痒痒的，半梦半醒间他以为是小飞虫就没有理，结果他渐渐觉得自己有点喘不过气来，不得不硬撑着睁开了眼。

托马斯一睁开眼，就看见杰克正在投入地……啃自己的嘴。

杰克闭着眼亲得正爽，忽然感觉到托马斯的嘴唇动了动，他一睁开眼，正好对上了托马斯因为惊讶而睁大的眼睛。

完蛋了……杰克背后“刷”地冒出一身冷汗，他慢慢离开托马斯的嘴唇直起身，两个人的嘴唇之间还拉出了几丝银线。

“你在……干什么？”托马斯的大脑已经彻底停止运转了，过了好久他才憋出这么句话。

“额……我……”杰克也有点慌，他好后悔刚才怎么就情不自禁亲上托马斯的嘴了呢？他还没有爱上自己啊！这样不成那啥了吗？哎呀真是的！

“你个流氓！变态！混蛋！”托马斯终于彻底回过味来，他冲杰克吼道，“我要告诉我妈！”说着托马斯就立刻打开车门下了车。

“哎哎哎对不起！”杰克也赶忙下了车在后面喊道，“你别说呀，我会对你负责的！”

负责？托马斯一听这话心里更气了，他转身大踏步走到杰克面前，“负什么责？你负得起责吗？有什么可负责的？你要负责个什么玩意儿？啊？”托马斯噼里啪啦嘴不停，一下子把杰克给说蒙了。

杰克看着托马斯气鼓鼓红彤彤的小圆脸，突然有点憋不住笑。

“你还笑？这个时候你还笑？！”托马斯简直要气疯了。

“真的对不起，”杰克调整好表情，他看着托马斯的眼睛认真地说，“我刚才说我对你负责的意思是，我喜欢你！”

“……啊？”托马斯愣住了。

杰克怕托马斯刚睡醒，没听明白自己的说的啥，又解释了一下：“我是说，我爱你，所以我希望你能和我一起共度余生，你能……答应我吗？”

“额……”托马斯眨了眨眼睛，还是不太能理解现在的情况，“我在做梦吧……”

“你没有在做梦，Thomas，我是认真的。”杰克实在忍不住，笑着轻轻捏了捏托马斯可爱的小脸蛋。

多年之后，托马斯再次回想起杰克表白的那个晚上，他只记得，杰克那双如同宝石一般闪耀的眼睛里，装得满满的，全是自己的身影。

————

“我回来了！”托马斯气鼓鼓地打开家门。

“回来啦！和Jake玩得怎么样啊？”妈妈走过来问道，“咦宝贝你怎么了，脸怎么红红的？”

“没啥！”托马斯躲开妈妈关切的眼神，“你们签好合同了是不？”

“是呀！我还和Jack妈妈聊了好久呢！超开心的！”妈妈笑着说。

“哦，好吧。”看到自己妈妈都被攻略了，托马斯低头走上了楼。这天晚上托马斯辗转反侧，无法入眠。

————

第二天，特洛伊看着托马斯顶着两个大大的黑眼圈担心地问：“你没事吧？”

托马斯面无表情地摇摇头。

上午最后一节课结束了，托马斯终于开口说了今天的第一句话：“Troy，你帮我告诉Jack一声，中午十二点半到图书馆后门来一下，我找他有事。”

哇哦！特洛伊眼睛一亮：这么快俩人就在一起了？杰克也太速度了吧？可是他转念一想，不对啊，那托马斯这一上午怎么一直是苦大仇深的表情，难道自己判断有误？

十二点半，杰克如约来到了图书馆后门。

“我问你，你昨天说的那些话是什么意思？”虽然托马斯已经明白杰克昨天说的话意味着什么，可他还是想再确认一下。

“Thomas，昨天的话我是发自内心说的，我欺骗不了自己的心，我已经爱上你了。你也说过，只要心里有感觉，什么都不是问题的，”杰克恨不得掏出自己的心给托马斯看，“我知道这事有点突然，你可能一时不太能接受，不过没关系，我不会放弃的，给我一个机会吧Thomas，我会让你爱上我的！”

“Jake，这个玩笑不好笑。”托马斯沉默了一会儿，低着头小声说。

“我没有在开玩笑！”杰克有点急了，“我就是喜欢你！我爱你！而且你也一定会爱上我的！”

“这算什么啊！”托马斯忽然抬起头看向杰克，杰克这才发现，托马斯的脸上挂着几滴晶莹的泪珠，“一切都是你自己在做决定，你喜欢我凭什么一定要让我喜欢你啊？我不是机器人，我有自己的想法，我喜欢谁是我的自由，还用不着你来对我指手画脚！”说完托马斯猛地推开杰克，抹着眼泪跑走了。

杰克愣住了，过了好一会儿，他慢慢蹲下身，把脸埋在手臂里。杰克一直在忍，可还是控制不住自己的呜咽声。

————

特洛伊最近发现，杰克和托马斯两个人都非常不对劲。

首先是杰克这个视篮球如生命的人竟然不参加训练了。

特洛伊去问杰克到底是怎么回事。

“我不想打比赛了。”杰克这句话一出，正在喝水的特洛伊差点没把嘴里的水全喷了出来。

“不是吧！”特洛伊以为自己听错了，“篮球比赛诶Jack！这是你之前一直想要一雪前耻的比赛诶！说不打就不打了？你受什么刺激了啊？”

“我说我不打了！篮球有什么好打的？”杰克站起身把书包往背上一甩，“我回家睡觉了！”

“我靠？！”特洛伊目瞪口呆地看着杰克的背影，心想：杰克这个样子肯定和托马斯有关！肯定的！

特洛伊赶紧找到托马斯做他的思想工作。

在特洛伊的追问下，托马斯只好承认了：“Jack他……他向我表白了。”

哇塞杰克竟然这么给力！不愧是队长就是这么有魄力！特洛伊心中一喜，握紧拳头比了个耶。

“你那是个什么表情啊？”托马斯看着特洛伊激动地样子疑惑地问。

“哦没啥！那你答应他了没！”特洛伊赶紧收住咧到耳根的嘴角期待地问道。

“没有。”托马斯低着头闷闷地说。

“啊？”特洛伊一拍大腿，“Jack多好一人啊，你怎么就没答应呢？”

“他人好不好和我答不答应这两件事有什么直接联系吗？”托马斯瞪着特洛伊反问道。

“不是……那你讨厌他？”特洛伊试探着问。

“……不讨厌。”托马斯重新低下头噘着嘴回答。

“这就奇怪了，Jack喜欢你，他还向你表白了，你不讨厌他，你们俩还都是单身，那你为什么不答应他啊？”特洛伊实在想不明白。

“我为什么要答应他啊？他喜欢我凭什么我就要答应他啊？”托马斯的小肉脸涨得通红。

“那你为什么不答应他啊？”特洛伊一脸揶揄地看着托马斯，“难道你害羞了？”

“我没有！我不喜欢他！”托马斯红着脸大声朝特洛伊吼道。

“哎这话可不能乱说啊，你确定你不喜欢Jack？”特洛伊追问。

“我确定！”托马斯说完就气鼓鼓地走掉了。

看来得用点非常手段了。特洛伊望着托马斯的背影，心里开始盘算起来。

————

要想实现这个“非常手段”，特洛伊需要一个帮手，凯西就成了特洛伊的目标。

“Kelsi你就帮帮我嘛，事成之后，我请你吃大餐，三顿怎么样！”特洛伊缠着凯西求着她答应。

“哇哦，听起来确实不错，不过我和Jake实在太熟了怕入不了戏呀，我觉得Gabriella更合适，她那么漂亮和Jack更配的！”凯西边擦拭钢琴边回答特洛伊。

“不行！不能让Gabriella去！”特洛伊想都不想就拒绝了这个提议。

“咦？怎么一说到Gabriella你就这么上心呀？”凯西促狭地瞧了特洛伊一眼，“最近我就发现Gabriella经常提起你，你们什么时候在一起的啊？”

“其实也没在一起多久……”特洛伊低下头，脸渐渐红了起来，红到一半忽然反应过来话题歪了，“哎呀不对，咋还跑偏了！你就答应我嘛Kelsi！”

“好好好我答应！只要Jack没问题就行！”在特洛伊的软磨硬泡下，凯西只好答应了。

————

“准备好了吗各位？”特洛伊跃跃欲试地问。

“Troy，你这个计划靠谱吗？Thomas不会生气吧……”杰克有点担心地问。

“就是要让他生气才能让他醒悟啊！放心吧我心里有数！”特洛伊拍拍胸脯回答道。

在这之前，特洛伊已经给托马斯打好了“预防针”：

“其实呢，我一直没和你说，Kelsi其实一直喜欢Jack的，但是她看Jack喜欢你，就一直隐藏自己的心意，但是你都拒绝Jack了，那就不要怪别人抓住机会喽！”特洛伊对托马斯说。

“我不信！他说他喜欢我！”托马斯这下急了，“他说他爱我！”

“可你不是说你不喜欢他嘛！”特洛伊两手一摊。

“我……”托马斯哑口无言。

特洛伊觉得自己的计划简直是天衣无缝：“我确定，我的计划一定会让Thomas明白你的心的！”他肯定地说。

“好吧，希望能够成功……”杰克还是有些顾虑。

“Hi！Thomas，这里这里！”这时候特洛伊看到了远处的托马斯，他立刻招手让托马斯过来。

托马斯走过来之后，看到杰克和凯西坐在一张桌子上吃着双人餐，他眼睛一下子瞪大了，眼神里满是被背叛后的震惊和愤恨。

杰克一看托马斯那可怜的小眼神，心立刻就软了，刚想把实话吐出来，特洛伊赶紧上前暗中掐了一下杰克的胳膊，同时使眼色让凯西再添把火。

凯西本来只想安安静静当一个乖巧的人形挂件，这下她也只能硬着头皮说：“额……Thomas正如你所见，我和Jack已经在一起了，Jack是个很好的男朋友，很会照顾我的！”

“呜我知道了……”托马斯呆了一会儿，忽然特别委屈地哭了出来，三个人都吓呆了，“祝……祝你们幸福！”托马斯哽咽着说完就跌跌撞撞地跑走了。

“Thomas！”杰克急了，他立刻起身追上去，跑到一半他回头对特洛伊喊：“我再也不相信你了！”喊完又去赶紧去追托马斯了。

“不会吧，我觉得我演技挺烂的啊，他咋就相信了呢？”望着两个人的背影，凯西特别疑惑地问特洛伊。

“恋爱中的人儿是没有智商的啊，唉！”特洛伊深深地叹了口气。

“对了，那三顿大餐……你不会赖账吧？”凯西眯起眼睛提醒特洛伊。

“那当然不会啦！”特洛伊脸上笑呵呵，可心里却在滴血：妈诶，我可真是赔了夫人又折兵！

————

托马斯彻底不理杰克了。

为了补救自己的错误，特洛伊接着给杰克出谋划策：“Thomas其实就是害羞，加上心里有点别扭，咱不能放弃呀队长，你得支棱起来呀！”

“都这样了，你让我咋支棱啊？”杰克双手抱头相当颓废。

“就七个字：咬定青山不放松！咱就死缠烂打，你把这次计划的错全归到我头上，然后就使劲哄他！对了，你还可以给他讲数学题！讲题的男人最帅了我告诉你……”特洛伊话匣子一打开就叭叭叭个没完。

“靠谱吗？”杰克用怀疑的目光看着特洛伊。

“相信我，加油冲吧队长！等你的好消息！”特洛伊重重地拍了拍杰克的肩。

所以这天放学之后，杰克准备试试特洛伊说的办法。

“Thomas，那是Troy想的馊主意，他说这样可以让你喜欢上我，我就相信他了，我发誓！以后我不会再干这么蠢的事情了！”教室里，杰克找到了正在学习的托马斯，他立刻缠在托马斯身边解释之前的事。

托马斯一声不吭地低头做题。

“哎呀你就理理我嘛！”杰克实在是受不了托马斯的冷面相对，他趴在桌子上用那双布灵布灵的大眼睛盯着托马斯。

“你走开！不要耽误我做题！”托马斯看向杰克恨恨地说。

“你在做什么题呀，我帮你看看，”杰克绕到托马斯后面扫了眼题，“啊，这题我会。”杰克说。

“你会？……那你能给我讲会吗？”托马斯清了清嗓子问。

“当然可以呀！”一看托马斯松口了，杰克老开心了，“我可以给你讲，但是你要答应我一个条件！”

“什么条件？”托马斯皱眉看着杰克。

“如果我给你讲会了这道题，你就不准不理我好不好？”杰克试探着问道。

托马斯本来不想答应，可他一想，跟谁过不去都不能跟自己的数学成绩过不去，权衡之下，托马斯只好噘着嘴说：“……好吧，那你要先把我讲会再说。”

“好嘞！”杰克开心地一蹦三尺高。

这是一道函数证明题，杰克扫了眼题目就跳上讲台拿起粉笔写了起来：“首先可以得出，f(x)的定义域是负2到正无穷……”

“哎等等，为啥f(x)的定义域是负2到正无穷了？”托马斯还没有转换到听讲模式，一下子有点懵。

“‘lnN(N>0)’这一条书上有呀宝贝儿，要不我再给你补补课？”杰克手撑着讲桌笑着说道。

“等会儿你让我先反应一下……不对你刚才叫我啥？”托马斯抬头瞪向杰克。

“哦别生气宝……Thomas，是我不好，那我从头给你讲哈，”托马斯一瞪眼杰克立马就怂了，他赶紧跳下讲台拉起一把椅子拖到托马斯桌子对面一屁股坐下来，“这个做题呀，需要熟悉题里的公式，你可以先把自己能想到的条件写出来，再一点点推，不要先被题目给吓住了……”

小鸟在树枝上叽叽喳喳，窗外阳光正好，时间倏忽而过。

“……所以，当x大于负2时，这个式子就可以证明出来啦，怎么样？”杰克讲得口干舌燥，可他浑然不知，眼睛一直盯着托马斯的脸，就怕自己讲快了托马斯听不懂。

“等一下我再想一下哦……”托马斯拿着笔唰唰算个不停，“哦——我明白了，原来是这样，我只记住了公式可就是不知道怎么用。”他有点懊恼地挠挠头。

“没事啦，这个练练就熟了，根本不是事儿！你要是还有啥题不懂的尽管来找我！”杰克拍拍胸脯保证道。

托马斯把题搞懂了之后，脸色也舒展了许多，杰克一看自己的未来媳妇终于笑了，心里也乐开了花，“那……你以后可就不能不理我了啊。”杰克小心翼翼地又提醒了下托马斯。

托马斯扭捏了一下，忽然红着脸特别羞涩地说：“那个……我都答应你的条件了……你……你也要答应我一个条件。”

“啊？什么条件？”杰克一脸懵逼地问。

“那天你在车上……亲我，一点也不公平，你得还回来！”说完，托马斯站起身低下头，狠狠亲了杰克嘴巴一口，亲完之后，他就红着脸撒腿跑出了教室。

杰克张着嘴，彻底呆在了那里，半天都没有动弹。

“哎可算找到你了，怎么样了啊？Thomas还不和你讲话吗？”特洛伊抱着篮球在教室门口喊，他刚才急吼吼地挨个教室找杰克，累得满头大汗。

“哇Troy！我好开心啊！好开心啊！！！”杰克一下子跑过去，抱起了特洛伊转起了圈圈。

“啊放我下来啊你在发什么疯啊啊啊！”特洛伊被杰克甩得头晕脑胀，“你发疯不要带上我啊——”

————

有了托马斯的“定情之吻”，杰克在接下来的篮球训练里那可是相当努力，而在之后的篮球比赛中，他迅猛如虎势如破竹，最后终于一雪前耻，带领队伍拿到了冠军的奖杯！

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌舞场景参考：歌舞青春（High School Musical）的《breaking free》片段-BV1gt411s7R9

转眼间，就到了高中毕业季，杰克报考了父亲曾经考取过的麻省理工，托马斯也已经开始准备明年报考曼哈顿音乐学院。

随着毕业的时间越来越近，杰克发现托马斯的情绪越来越低落，所以这天放学之后，杰克把托马斯拉到图书馆旁边的小树林里，问他这几天怎么闷闷不乐的。

“你要去波士顿了……”托马斯抱着杰克难过地说。

原来是这样。杰克明白了，他把托马斯搂进怀里，亲亲托马斯的额头：“乖，有时间我就来看你，每天给你打电话好不好？”

“可是，波士顿离纽约好远的……”托马斯还是好难过。

杰克耐心哄着托马斯：“不远，坐车也就三四个小时，一会儿就到啦，很方便的！”

“呜……那也不好！还要坐车！”托马斯在杰克的怀里蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的姿势，把头埋在杰克宽厚的肩膀上。

杰克就是看不得小家伙难过皱眉，他认真想了一会说：“那我换个学校吧……”

“不行！”一听这话，托马斯从杰克怀里抬起头，“你不能换学校！”

“为什么呀？”杰克用哄孩子的语气问道，顺便理了理托马斯蹭乱的小卷发。

“虽然我不想让你去，可这不是我把你绑在自己身边的理由，你数学这么好，就一定要到更好的地方去学习更多的知识，长更多的见识，这样才是上大学的目的呀！”托马斯亮晶晶的眼睛看着杰克真诚地说。

杰克感动得不要不要的，他没有想到托马斯既明事理又如此体贴，不给自己增添任何压力。他“叭”地一声亲了一口托马斯的嘴巴：“宝贝儿我好爱你啊！”

“就是……有件事你要答应我……”讲到这里，托马斯的脸忽然变红了。

“宝贝儿你说啥我都答应你！”杰克又亲了亲托马斯通红的小肉脸。

“……你不准给别人讲题，男生女生都不行！”托马斯红着脸，扭捏地说出了自己一直担心的事情。

“哈哈哈好好好！”杰克笑着亲亲托马斯的耳朵，在托马斯耳边黏黏糊糊地说：“我保证，以后永远只给你一个人讲题，那你也要答应我，你以后只给我一个人弹《梦中的婚礼》，好不好？”

“好呀……”得到了自己想要的答案，托马斯喜上眉梢，开心地在杰克的怀里蹭来蹭去。

“啊~真的是好腻歪啊！”Gabriella和特洛伊藏在树后面，看着杰克和托马斯两个人在小树林里卿卿我我，不禁悄悄感叹道。Gabriella转头对特洛伊说：“Troy，我觉得我们俩一路走来就很像迪士尼童话了，没想到这两个人浪漫起来简直比我们还像童话故事啊！”

“可不是咋地！太腻歪了简直，”特洛伊点头附和道，“天天正大光明撒狗粮，我的眼睛都有点受不住了。”

“谁在那边？”杰克听到了说话声，他转头朝着声音发出的地方喊道。

一看暴露了，Gabriella和特洛伊有点不好意思地从树后走了出来，“是我们！不过我们不是故意偷听，是来找Thomas有事情的。”特洛伊赶紧解释道。

“嗨！我叫Gabriella，是Troy的女朋友，很高兴见到你们！”Gabriella伸出手想和杰克握手。

杰克愣了一下，刚想把手伸过去，“等一下！”旁边的托马斯和特洛伊同时大叫起来。

Gabriella和杰克都吓了一跳，“Troy你干嘛那么大声呀！”Gabriella揉了揉被高分贝摧残的耳朵。

“你好！我叫Thomas，我替Jack和你握手！”托马斯一把抓起Gabriella的手大力摇了几下，特洛伊也一下子抓起了杰克的手：“队长我替Gabriella和你握手！”

杰克和Gabriella一脸生无可恋。

————

毕业临近，特洛伊和Gabriella作为音乐社团的成员，一直想在毕业舞会那天举办一个音乐社团专属的毕业演唱会。通过他们的不懈努力，整个演唱会已经在毕业舞会到来之前基本准备就绪。而最后的压轴曲目，就是特洛伊和Gabriella一起演唱《breaking free》，给这首曲子伴奏的任务就落在了托马斯身上。

这天放学后，托马斯在学校的剧院里抓紧时间练琴，忽然听到有人轻轻叫自己的名字：“Thomas！”

托马斯转头一看，杰克站在舞台下，背着书包，笑眯眯地晃了晃手里的袋子：“我给你带吃的啦！”

托马斯一看到杰克眼睛就亮了起来：“你不去打篮球啦！”

杰克轻巧一跳翻上舞台，把袋子塞给托马斯：“你还在这饿着，我哪有心思打篮球呀！”

杰克坐在托马斯身边，看着托马斯吃东西时鼓鼓的脸，心里美滋滋的，又有点小期待。

“咦？这是啥呀？”托马斯吃到一半，忽然发现袋子里有封信，信的背面用火漆封住，正面写着大大的几个字：给我亲爱的宝贝甜心！

“这……这是给我的嘛！”托马斯喜出望外，开心地都要跳起来。

啊宝贝儿终于发现啦！杰克特别高兴地说：“打开看看！”

托马斯把信拆开之后，发现里面的纸上写着：我的宝贝Thomas，你愿意和我一起去毕业舞会吗？

托马斯看完信，低头害羞地弯起嘴角答应了：“好呀……”

Yes！宝贝儿答应我了！杰克开心得都想出去跑圈圈了，看着托马斯红红的脸蛋，他又情不自禁的凑了上去……

托马斯没有躲开，而是慢慢闭上了眼，轻轻撅起了嘴，两个人的嘴唇越靠越近，越来越近……

“嗨Thomas我们来啦！可以开始排练啦！”这时候，特洛伊和Gabriella刚好推开了剧院大门喊道。

杰克和托马斯立刻坐正了身子，两个人都羞红了脸。

“……对不起我们不是故意的哦……”特洛伊和Gabriella也没想到又这么巧，他俩互相对视一眼，有点尴尬地挠了挠头。

“……没事！你们先排练！我去打篮球！”杰克先反应过来，他赶紧跳下舞台正要走，Gabriella拦住了他：“哎别这么快走啊，正好你帮我们看看排练有哪些不足，顺便也可以欣赏一下你家宝贝Thomas的表演呀！”她调皮地冲杰克眨了下眼。

“啊……也好。”杰克正好也是这么想的，然后他就坐在舞台下面，看着三个人排练歌曲。

在接下来的整个排练过程中，杰克的目光牢牢锁定在托马斯的身上。宝贝儿简直就是个钢琴王子哦~杰克的两只眼睛都要变成两颗小心心了。

托马斯当然知道杰克的目光一直在他身上，他的心里既羞涩又甜蜜，弹琴的劲头也更足了。

————

时间一晃，就到了毕业舞会和演唱会举办的那天。

开始的时候，这场毕业演唱会一切都按照计划顺利进行着，很多收到邀请的同学和家长都来到了学校剧院，大家都很期待今天的表演。

托马斯的妈妈也收到了邀请，准时来到了剧院。她今天穿了件缀着蕾丝边的小礼裙，戴着小礼帽，看起来就像个精致的洋娃娃。

“Hi，Elaine！”托马斯妈妈忽然听到有人唤自己的名字，她转头一看，“啊，Jake妈妈你也来啦！”

“是呀，我也收到邀请了！”杰克妈妈笑着看她，“你今天好漂亮啊！”

“嘿嘿谢谢！”托马斯妈妈得到了杰克妈妈的夸奖，心里特别开心，“今天我家小儿子也要在台上表演，你可以多关注一下哦！”

“我今天就是来看Thomas的表演的！”杰克妈妈笑着说。

“啊是嘛！那太好了！”托马斯妈妈更开心了，两个人聊着天，找到了座位，“真的好期待呀……”托马斯妈妈坐在座位上兴奋地说，杰克妈妈则笑盈盈地看着她。

这时，大幕拉起，毕业演唱会正式开始。

此时在忙碌的后台，大家脚步不停，特洛伊正在和工作人员确认节目顺序，忽然凯西慌忙跑了进来：“Troy！Gabriella摔倒了！”

“什么？”特洛伊赶紧和凯西跑了出去。

“刚才Gabriella正在试穿新的高跟鞋，下楼梯的时候没注意摔倒了，她一直说脚腕疼，可能上不了台了！”凯西边跑边和特洛伊说明情况。

“唉真的是！”特洛伊抹了把汗，“怎么会这么不小心！”

终于跑到了医务室，特洛伊一眼就看到Gabriella捂着脚踝，可怜兮兮地坐在病床上：“Troy我的脚动不了了，节目怎么办啊……”Gabriella的大眼睛含着泪，一直在抽泣。

特洛伊一下子把Gabriella抱在怀里：“宝宝没事的，我陪着你哦……”他一边安慰着Gabriella，一边飞快地想接下来该怎么办。

凯西在一旁也很心急，她还要马上回去给歌曲伴奏，这个时候，杰克和托马斯也跑到了医务室，“Gabriella怎么样了？”托马斯焦急地问道。

“不太好，暂时不能上台了。”凯西叹了口气。

“哎，要不这样！”特洛伊忽然回头看向托马斯，“Thomas，你和Kelsi一起唱《breaking free》怎么样？”

“啊？……可我……唱歌不好听呀……”托马斯一下子有点不知所措。

“没事！你们都会弹这首歌，肯定都会唱！不行的话就让Kelsi主唱，Thomas你伴奏加和声怎么样？”特洛伊用期待的眼神看向托马斯。

“……那好吧！”在这种情况下也没有更好的办法，托马斯咬咬牙，答应了特洛伊的请求。

“OK！那就先这么定了，我回剧院那边了啊！”凯西说着就跑走了。

一想到要上台唱歌，托马斯还是觉得有点紧张，杰克看出了托马斯的不安，他牢牢握住了托马斯的手，托马斯冲杰克笑笑，温柔地回握了过去。

————

演唱会进行得很快，一转眼，就到了最后一首压轴曲目《breaking free》。

“Thomas！不要紧张！深呼吸，你可以的！”托马斯在后台为自己鼓劲，都快要上台了，可凯西不知道哪里去了。

“Thomas！Thomas！”焦急中，托马斯听到了凯西的声音，他终于松了一口气，“Kelsi你哪里去啦！都急死我了！”

凯西却根本没理会托马斯说了啥，她的眼睛亮闪闪的，激动之情溢于言表。凯西一把抓住托马斯的胳膊兴奋地说：“Thomas你听我说！等会上台我伴奏，你在前面唱，知道了没！”

“啥？”托马斯懵了，“不行呀Kelsi！我唱歌真不好听……”

“哎呀不要管好不好听啦，你只管唱！”凯西激动地摇了摇托马斯的胳膊，“一会儿有人和你一块唱，你放心绝对没问题的！”

“啊？”托马斯还没反应过来，一帘之隔的台下掌声雷动，该他们出场了。

托马斯就这么拿着话筒被推到了台上，凯西则坐在了钢琴前，她冲托马斯鼓励地点点头，弹起了歌曲的前奏。

托马斯也朝凯西点了点头。转过头后，面对台下的观众，托马斯闭眼深吸了一口气，努力稳住握话筒的手，颤声唱出了第一句歌词：

♫ We're soarin', flyin' ♫  
♫ 我们展翅高飞 ♫

♫ There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach ♫  
♫ 天堂里的每颗星星我们都可以摘下 ♫

还没等托马斯继续唱下去，忽然感觉到垂在身侧的那只手被人紧紧握住，接着他听到一个故意掐着嗓子，细声细气的声音唱出了第二句歌词：

♫ If we're trying ♫  
♫ 如果我们努力 ♫

♫ So we're breaking free ♫  
♫ 那么我们就可以自由自在 ♫

托马斯惊愕地转头一看，我滴个上帝乖乖，是杰克！他瞪大了眼睛。

握住托马斯手的人确实是杰克，可他的打扮让托马斯没办法承认这人是杰克。他披着一头金色长卷发，脸上扑着香香的粉底，嘴唇上涂着亮粉色口红，眼皮上抹着夸张的粉色眼影，加上杰克本就逆天的纤长睫毛，衬得宝石一般的眼睛更加勾人心魄。杰克两条肌肉均匀大长腿套着一层薄薄的丝袜，脚上穿着一双精致的粉红细高跟鞋，带泡泡袖的粉红色小裙子把他凹凸有致的身材展现得淋漓尽致，活脱脱一个绝色美艳霸气女郎。

台下的观众窃窃私语，杰克看托马斯愣在那里，赶紧小声提醒道：“快唱呀！我替Gabriella的位置，咱俩一块唱！”

托马斯费了好大劲才合上了自己的嘴，杰克朝凯西使了个眼色，凯西默契地点点头，起了段旋律帮助托马斯找调，托马斯稳了稳心神，在杰克鼓励的眼神下接着唱道：

♫ You know the world can see us ♫  
♫ 你知道这个世界能看见的 ♫

♫ In a way that's different than who we are ♫  
♫ 是全然不同的我们 ♫

杰克深情地看着托马斯，他慢慢后退，放开了紧握托马斯的那只手唱道：

♫ Creating space between us ♫  
♫ 空间不断将我们隔开 ♫

♫ 'till we're separate hearts ♫  
♫ 直到我俩的心分开 ♫

两个人就这样对视着，眼波流转间，托马斯的眼睛里渐渐泛起了泪花，他们一块合唱道：

♫ But your faith it gives me strength ♫  
♫ 但是你的信念给予我力量 ♫

♫ Strength to believe ♫  
♫ 给我力量去相信 ♫

有了杰克的陪伴，托马斯也渐渐放松下来，他大声唱出了接下来的歌词：

♫ We'e breakin' free ♫  
♫ 我们可以自由自在 ♫

杰克笑着把和声唱了出来：

♫ We're soarin' ♫  
♫ 我们翱翔 ♫

托马斯紧接着唱：

♫ Flyin' ♫  
♫ 飞行 ♫

坐在台下的大家都在为台上的托马斯和杰克打着拍子，两个人开心地一起合唱道：

♫ There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach ♫  
♫ 天堂里的每颗星星我们都可以摘下 ♫

♫ If we're trying ♫  
♫ 如果我们努力 ♫

♫ Yeah, we're breaking free ♫  
♫ 我们就可以自由自在 ♫

♫ Oh, we're breakin' free ♫  
♫ 我们可以自由自在 ♫

台下的气氛彻底嗨起来了，很多观众站起来为他们鼓掌打拍，而托马斯和杰克眼中只有对方，他们在舞台上尽情舞蹈，着迷地看着聚光灯下的对方，跳着跳着，两个人来到了凯西的钢琴前，和凯西一起快乐地唱了起来：

♫ More than hope, More than faith ♫  
♫ 胜过希望 强过信仰 ♫

♫ This is true, This is fate ♫  
♫ 这是事实 这就是天意 ♫

♫ And together We see it comin' ♫  
♫ 一起努力 就能够实现 ♫

♫ More than you, More than me ♫  
♫ 胜过你 胜过我 ♫

♫ Not a want, but a need ♫  
♫ 不是渴望 而是需要 ♫

♫ Both of us breakin' free ♫  
♫ 我们自由自在 ♫

托马斯牵起杰克的手一拉一放，杰克顺势在舞台上旋转了几圈，姿态之优美让托马斯看呆了眼，杰克边转边唱道：

♫ Soarin' ♫  
♫ 翱翔 ♫

托马斯也紧接着唱：

♫ Flyin' ♫  
♫ 飞行 ♫

然后托马斯和杰克来到台前，和台下的观众一起挥手互动，他俩一起大声唱道：

♫ There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach ♫  
♫ 天堂里的每颗星星我们都可以摘下 ♫

♫ If we're trying ♫  
♫ 如果我们努力 ♫

♫ Yeah we're breaking free ♫  
♫ 我们就可以自由自在 ♫

大家的鼓励，杰克的陪伴，让托马斯感到无比的幸福与甜蜜，他们一起唱着跳着，在最后的旋律中，托马斯和杰克深情凝视着对方，一同唱起最后一句：

♫ You know the world can see us ♫  
♫ 你知道这个世界能看见的 ♫

♫ In a way that's different than who we are ♫  
♫ 是全然不同的我们 ♫

“哇哦！太棒了！”歌曲结束之后，台下的掌声经久不息，凯西特别兴奋地站起来拍手，同学们开心地向托马斯和杰克挥手欢呼，很多坐在台下的学生家长也在微笑着鼓掌致意。

“Thomas！我们成功了！成功了！”杰克一下子抱住了托马斯，“太好了！”

托马斯被杰克紧紧圈在怀里，眼睛忽然一酸，他不顾自己还在台上，埋在杰克的怀里呜呜呜地就哭了起来。

“呜呜呜……Jack妈妈……这是我看过……最棒的演唱会啦……早知道我就叫孩子他爸过来看了呜呜呜……”与此同时，托马斯妈妈在台下也哭得鼻涕一把泪一把。

杰克妈妈把托马斯妈妈抱在怀里安慰道：“别哭别哭，Thomas唱得太好了，太有感染力了！”

“是呀！那个女孩子也好可爱，和我家宝贝好配哦！”托马斯妈妈抹了把眼泪，“如果宝贝和那个女孩子交个朋友也不错呜呜呜……”

啊太好啦！杰克妈妈暗中欣喜，刚才她给杰克化妆的时候还怕画得有点夸张，这样一看效果简直棒极了，等明天杰克正式求婚的时候成功的概率就更大啦！

————

演唱会结束之后，就到了毕业舞会的进场时间。在会场内，杰克掏出红色的玫瑰配花，小心地放进托马斯的西装口袋，又给自己戴上了同色系的玫瑰手花。

“Jack……你真的好漂亮呀……”托马斯不好意思地看着杰克夸奖道。

“谢谢宝贝儿~”杰克心里美得不行，正想亲一口托马斯，忽然听到远处有人在喊自己的名字。

“嘿Jack！你这身简直美极了，开始我们都没认出来是你！”杰克的同班女生跑过来围住他叽叽喳喳。

“没办法，天生丽质哈哈哈……”杰克傲娇地甩了一下蓬松的金发，“就是这么有魅力！”

“太牛X了你！真绝！”姑娘们的赞美声此起彼伏，杰克不禁更加飘飘然起来。

看着杰克被团团围住，托马斯在用餐区默默地吸着果汁吃着蛋糕，刚才唱歌耗费了好多体力，他需要好好补一补。

“走吧宝贝儿！我们去跳舞！”和同学们聊天结束后，杰克跑过来，一把拉住托马斯的手就下到了舞池里。

“我……我不会跳舞……”托马斯害羞地说。

“没事！我教你！”这时候，灯光渐暗，音乐正好换成了一曲悠扬的华尔兹，杰克牵起托马斯的手，轻搂住托马斯的腰，两个人在舞池中缓步轻舞。其实杰克和托马斯身高差不多，但是杰克穿着高跟鞋，就整整比托马斯高出半个头。

“嗯……你看现在气氛那么好，你亲我好不好？”杰克突然俯下身，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着托马斯说道。

托马斯的脸一下子就红了起来：“我……我为啥要亲你啊……”

“你不是说我亲你不公平嘛，那这次就换你亲我！”杰克说着，就把自己的脸怼到托马斯嘴边方便他亲。

“这里这么多人呀，不要啦……”托马斯的声音越来越小，脸红得跟猴屁股一样。

“那……我亲你好不好？”说着，杰克的嘴一下子凑近，一脸坏笑地说。

“啊？我……”托马斯彻底失去语言能力了，他还没有回答，杰克就急不可耐地吻了上去。

这次杰克直奔主题，伸出舌头开始撬他的牙关，托马斯吓呆了，他张口想说不可以，这下可好，杰克的舌头长驱直入，把托马斯的口腔舔了个遍。

托马斯急忙伸手想把杰克推开，可他发现自己的手软绵绵的，一点力气也没有，杰克的手滑到托马斯腰部，灵活的手指挑开西服外套钻了进去，一只手隔着单薄的衬衫顺着脊椎骨一路往上摸，另一只手轻轻揉着托马斯的腰窝，力度恰到好处。

托马斯的大脑噼里啪啦像放烟花一样，他根本受不了这种级别的挑逗，没过一会儿就软在杰克怀里，只能呜呜呜地呻吟了。

“舒不舒服？”杰克舔了舔托马斯红到滴血的耳垂，用气音轻声问他。

“呜……好舒服……”托马斯被亲得晕晕乎乎，大脑彻底锈住，思维全被杰克带着走了。

“想不想更舒服？”杰克又捏了捏托马斯的屁股。

“……嗯，想更舒服。”托马斯觉得小腹那里热热的，只有蹭着杰克的身体才能稍微缓解一点。

“那你今天晚上跟我走，我们一块睡好不好？”杰克又问。

“……一块睡？不可以，妈妈要我参加完舞会就回去的……”托马斯一听说要一块睡，他终于从迷糊的状态中清醒了一点。

“哎呀宝贝儿，等明年你一毕业，咱俩就结婚了，这不就是早晚的事嘛，再说了我都和我妈说好了，明天就去你家求婚的！”杰克轻笑着说。

“啊？……那也……不太好吧……”托马斯的内心有点动摇了。

“宝贝儿~你看我今天穿那么好看，你就不心动嘛~”杰克挺起自己的一对大胸在托马斯面前晃了晃，冲他撒起了娇。

“呜……好、好……那、那要做好措施……”托马斯眼前晃着杰克雪白白的胸脯，眼睛都直了，他不由得咽了咽口水。

“放心啦！我都准备好了，看！”杰克在自己胸前掏了掏，从里面拽出了一堆正方形的小小包装袋。

“你……怎么都……准备好了呀……”托马斯红着脸呆住了。

“哎呀宝贝儿不要害羞啦！我保证今晚让你爽到飞上天！走！”杰克一把搂住托马斯的腰，悄么声儿地来到了离学校不远的小旅馆。

————

一到房间，杰克就迫不及待地把托马斯压在床上，杰克一把扯掉托马斯的西服外套，然后开始解他的皮带。

“……呜……不行，我要在上面嘛！”托马斯捂着胸叫道。

杰克愣了一下，然后就哈哈哈地笑了出来：“好好，你在上面！”说着杰克往床上一躺，把托马斯往自己身上一放：“你来脱我衣服！”

托马斯噘着嘴，仔细研究着杰克的小裙子：“这个怎么脱啊……”研究了半天，才发现裙子拉链在后面，手忙脚乱地把杰克的裙子脱掉假发扯掉之后，看着杰克套着丝袜的大长腿，托马斯有点害羞：“我是不是……有点变态呀……”

看着托马斯脸红别扭的样子，杰克有点忍俊不禁：“你不脱的话，那我自己脱了哦！”他慢慢地褪下丝袜，露出挺翘的屁屁和紧实的大腿。

这等香艳的画面托马斯哪里看到过，他面红耳赤地捂住了脸，杰克三下五除二把自己脱得光溜溜，顺势把托马斯又压回床上：“宝贝儿你这么害羞的话，那我们今晚就只能脱个衣服了，”他亲亲托马斯羞红的脸：“在上面的话就要大胆一点的！”

“那……那要不你在上面吧……”托马斯捂着脸小声说。

杰克扑哧一乐，他就知道小家伙肯定得求饶。杰克撕开小袋子套上安全套，用最快速度扒掉托马斯的衣服，托马斯咬着嘴唇任杰克动作，他的身体越来越热，性器也开始挺立起来。

终于，两个人都光溜溜的了，托马斯睁开眼，看到杰克脸上的妆因为出汗彻底花掉了，不禁笑出声：“你的脸好难看啊哈哈……”

“不准笑！”杰克撅起嘴：“太热了啦！真的是……”他赌气似的吻住托马斯的嘴，伸出两根手指捅进后穴，帮助托马斯润滑。

“啊呜……好涨啊……”穴口被撑开的滋味确实不好受，托马斯的身体紧绷，努力适应着后穴里手指的按压，不一会儿，他慢慢放松下来，穴口渐渐有粘稠的液体被手指带了出来。

“那……我进去了嗷！”润滑得差不多之后，杰克抽出手指，慢慢把自己送入托马斯柔软的穴口。

托马斯点点头，可等杰克真的把自己塞进去之后，他还是痛苦地叫了一声，实在是太大了……

杰克轻抚着托马斯的背，忍住自己想立刻在托马斯体内驰骋的欲望，他轻咬着托马斯娇嫩的乳粒，好让托马斯快点进入状态。

“嗯……你动一动呀……”托马斯的后穴终于有点适应了杰克的尺寸，他难耐地蹬了蹬腿。

杰克试着顶了一下：“这里舒服吗？”

托马斯溢出一声呻吟：“嗯舒服……”

“这里呢？”杰克看托马斯反应不是很大，就变换角度又顶了顶。

“啊……啊啊……不要！……”托马斯惊得一下子弹了起来，他感觉到杰克碰到的那个点又酥又麻，小肚子条件反射地缩了一下，“不要碰……那里……”

杰克知道找对地方了，他赶紧抱住挣扎的托马斯：“好好宝贝儿，我不碰了哦，不碰了……”杰克舔舔托马斯挺立的乳珠，让他慢慢放松下来，然后自己偷偷攒足劲，又往那个点重重顶了几下。

“呜啊……”敏感点被连续捣弄所带来的巨大刺激让托马斯心跳都漏了几拍，“不要啦……呜啊不要……”托马斯掐住杰克的胳膊，抽泣着连声求饶。

“哦哦好我错了宝贝儿，”杰克看托马斯真的有点受不了了，心里懊悔不已，他赶紧退出来一点，柱身慢慢磨着湿滑的甬道，“不舒服就说哦。”杰克边缓慢磨蹭着边观察托马斯的反应。

“啊呜……再用力一点嘛……”在杰克的用心调教下，托马斯渐入佳境，通道里的软肉紧紧吸裹住杰克的性器，爽得杰克头皮发麻，运动时的力气也有点控制不住了，一下撞得比一下狠。

“呜呜……那里……再用力一点……”托马斯抱住杰克汗湿的背，那个麻痒的点得不到抚慰，托马斯急得不行，他用长腿勾住杰克的腰，小屁股随着抽插的节奏往上挺动，“再快一点嘛……”

感觉到托马斯要到了，杰克也不再藏着力气，他开始大张大合操干起来，每一下都精准地碾过那个可以攀上高峰的点，冲撞了没几下，托马斯忽然挺起腰叫了出来，贴在小腹上的性器顶端喷出一股白浊的液体。

高潮过后的托马斯身体发软，浑身上下都透着嫩粉色，还没等他缓过神来，杰克深埋在托马斯体内的性器就又开始抽送起来，“啊……受不了了啊呜……”托马斯控制不住地叫出声。

“等等宝贝儿，我也要到了……”杰克紧搂着托马斯用力一顶，终于畅快地释放了出来。

“哇……真的好爽哦！宝贝儿你怎么样？”释放之后的杰克蹭蹭托马斯的颈侧，温柔地问道。

“嗯！好舒服呀……”托马斯从来没有过这种体验，原来和自己心爱的人灵肉合一竟然是如此幸福美妙的一件事，他感觉自己有点上瘾了，“真的好棒呀……”

“那我们再来一次吧，好不好？”杰克说着又伸手去够床头柜上的套套。

“好！”托马斯笑着亲亲杰克的嘴巴。

三小时之后。

“Jack，我好困哦，你还没有好么……”托马斯觉得自己的魂儿都要离开身体了，只有两人相连部位的酥麻感让他觉得自己还活在地球上。

杰克已经射过好几次，套套也快用完了，可他还是觉得不够，一点也不够。“睡吧宝贝儿，你先睡，我好了就睡……”杰克咬着托马斯白嫩的乳肉含糊不清地说，同时下身挺动不停。

“呜好吧，那你好了也赶快睡哦……”托马斯已经睁不开眼了，他的声音越来越小，渐渐睡了过去。

杰克亲了亲托马斯睡熟的可爱脸蛋，继续在托马斯身上努力耕耘着……

————

后来，杰克向托马斯深刻检讨，那天是他做得最酣畅淋漓的一个晚上，做到最后连套都没了，他也舍不得退出来，最后只能趁托马斯昏睡的时候悄悄帮他清洗干净。

“也就是说，之后和我做就不爽了是不是？”托马斯嘴里啃着苹果，用酸溜溜的语气问杰克。

“怎么可能呢宝贝儿~和你做没有最爽，只有更爽，越来越爽，么么么么么……”杰克特别不要脸地抱住托马斯一通狂亲。

如今，托马斯已经成为了一个小有名气的钢琴教师，而杰克从麻省理工毕业之后，直接进了父亲的公司，他一直在成为公司接班人的道路上努力着。杰克和托马斯养了一条乖巧的大金毛，平时还会带着它一起直播玩。

“还有一件事我不太明白，Jack，”腻歪了一会儿之后，托马斯问杰克，“我们第一次见面的时候，你为什么像看到鬼一样直接跑掉了？”

杰克停住了笑，像是在回味着什么，眼神变得无比温柔，接着他宠溺地用指尖蹭了蹭托马斯毛茸茸的胡子说：“这个我不能说。”

“嗯？为什么不能说呀！”托马斯勾着杰克的脖子逼问道，“是不是当时我被篮球砸到的时候你觉得我很丑？是不是？”

“噗！当然不是啦！”杰克哈哈大笑起来，他没想到这么多年过去，托马斯竟然还在为他们第一次见面的时候被篮球砸到而耿耿于怀，“不过我可以告诉你的是，在你被篮球砸到之前，我就喜欢上你了。”杰克笑着对托马斯说。

“什么意思？”托马斯的好奇心被彻底勾起来了，“那不是我们第一次见面吗？在这之前是什么时候？难道你以前认识我？”

杰克笑着摇摇头：“这个我不能说哦。”

“不行！你要告诉我你是什么时候开始喜欢我的！告诉我嘛告诉我嘛！”托马斯耍赖勾着杰克的脖子，在杰克的身上扭来扭去。

“这个我永远不会说的，Thomas。”杰克不为所动，依旧笑眯眯地说。

“你说不说？”

“不说。”

托马斯没有得到答案，心里很不爽，他故意气杰克：“Jack，不说的话那你今天晚上不许和我一块睡觉！”

杰克听到这话就不开森了，他装作很生气的样子冷脸看着托马斯，托马斯也不甘示弱，噘着嘴气鼓鼓地瞪着杰克。

两个人对峙了一会儿，杰克嘴角忽然挑起一丝坏笑，他一个用力扛起托马斯就往卧室走去，边走边拍了拍托马斯圆翘的小屁股：

“晚上不可以和你一起睡，那白天就可以一起睡啦！”

托马斯简直被杰克的神逻辑气疯，他红着脸大喊：“Jake Wyler！我下午还有钢琴课！”

“你，说，什，么，我，听，不，见——”

end


	5. 番外

托马斯转学前一天。

放学铃声响起，杰克把包往背上一甩，刚走出教学楼大门，就定在了原地。

他看到在不远处站着一个人，一个和他长得很像很像的人。

那个人有着一头耀眼的金色长发，唇边冒出了一点青色的胡茬，他面带微笑地看着杰克。

杰克指了指自己，“你找我？” 他问道，那个人点了点头。

杰克慢慢走到那个人面前：“什么事？”

“自我介绍一下，我叫Steve Rogers，”史蒂夫拍了拍杰克的肩，由衷赞叹道：“没想到啊，小小年纪身材就已经这么好了……”

“说就说话，别动手动脚的！”杰克对史蒂夫的自来熟非常抵触，他一个闪身躲过了史蒂夫的手，充满戒备地盯着他。

“OK！”史蒂夫表示理解，“我找你有点事，要不边吃边说？”史蒂夫往马路对面的快餐店那里瞥了一眼，“我请客！”

不吃白不吃。快餐店里，杰克嘴里嚼着汉堡，手里拿着一份塔可，桌子上摆满了冰淇淋、可乐、薯条和各种纸杯蛋糕。

“你还挺能吃的……”史蒂夫看着杰克说。“废话，我天天打球，不吃多点怎么打？”杰克一口解决掉剩下的汉堡，“有话快说，我还得回去玩游戏呢。”

史蒂夫压低声音，神秘兮兮地对杰克说：“其实呢，我有预知未来的能力……”

“停停停！打住！”杰克赶紧打断史蒂夫，“你还是换个人忽悠比较好……”他拿起包准备抬屁股走人。

“你今天中午打球的时候捡到了一块透明石头，然后你把那块石头放在了书包夹层里，是这样对吧？”史蒂夫忽然说。

杰克停下了动作，他皱眉看向史蒂夫：“你怎么知道？你跟踪我？”

“怎么可能哪，”史蒂夫站起身把杰克又按回到座位上，“你看你这娃儿，逗你玩儿你还当真了，一点也不幽默。”

“我幽不幽默和你有什么关系？”杰克不想再和这个人拉扯，“你到底想干啥？”

史蒂夫讨了个没趣，只好正经起来：“那我直说了，小子，那块石头是我的，你得还给我。”

“你的？我不信，怎么证明？”杰克双手抱胸，眯眼看着史蒂夫，一脸你继续编的表情。

“行，那我就证明一下。” 说完，史蒂夫就从兜里掏出一块和杰克捡到的一模一样的石头，他轻轻晃了晃，“嗖——”杰克背包里的那块石头就一下子飞了出来，仿佛有磁场引力一般，两块石头相互触碰贴合，在史蒂夫的手里同时发出了七彩光芒。

事实胜于雄辩，杰克撇了撇嘴：“好吧，石头你也拿到了，没我事了吧？”

史蒂夫摆摆手：“是这样，你包里的这块，是我的。而我拿出来的这块，是你的。”他把那块石头放在了杰克面前。

杰克满腹狐疑：“我的？”

“额……”史蒂夫挠挠头，瞎话张口就来，“其实这石头呢，是一块非常名贵的宝石，是你太奶奶的远房亲戚托我带给你的，他老人家腿脚不便没办法送过来，他还说要让你以后好好学习，长大以后要做个有用的人巴拉巴拉……”

“我怎么不知道有这么个远房亲戚……”杰克虽然很疑惑，但他还是拿走了石头。

史蒂夫接着说：“这块石头呢，还有一个特别神奇的功能：它能帮助你找到你命中注定的另一半！”

“呦，可真厉害了，那你说说，这石头怎么帮我找？”杰克挑了挑眉，看着史蒂夫饶有兴趣地问道。

“天机不可泄露，”关键时刻，史蒂夫倒是卖起了关子，“据我推断，明天它就会让你遇到你的真命天子了，做好准备迎接幸福吧小伙子！”

“切，没意思！”杰克并没有把史蒂夫的话放在心上，“那你总可以告诉我，我的真命天子长得啥样吧？是不是比你老婆还好看？”说到这，杰克忽然用下巴指了指史蒂夫的左手，史蒂夫顺着杰克的眼神一瞅，才发现他是看到了自己手上的钻戒。

“这个嘛……嘿嘿，”史蒂夫抚摸着手上的戒指，陷入到了甜蜜的回忆中，“你的真命天子……和我的爱人一样好看！”史蒂夫看向杰克，笑得一脸幸福。

————

和杰克分别之后，史蒂夫来到离学校不远的公园里闲逛。这次穿越他研究了好久，来回试了好几次才终于来到了正确的时间点，堪堪在杰克见到托马斯之前把他们之间的红线串联好。

史蒂夫边逛边上下抛着那颗换回来的空间宝石，心想：没想到穿越空间这么耗费精力，连我这个打过血清的人都不太能吃得消，真不知道Chris是怎么坚持过来的。

正想着，史蒂夫身边跑过一群玩耍的小孩子，看着孩子们脸上洋溢的纯真笑容，史蒂夫不禁感叹起和平年代的美好：“唉，如果我小时候也是这种环境的话，说不定早就和Bucky结婚了……”他正胡思乱想着，身后忽然传来猫咪的叫声：“喵~”

史蒂夫回头一看，一只全身雪白的猫咪正跟在自己后面，看到史蒂夫发现了自己，它也停下了脚步，抬起头不卑不亢地看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫蹲下身，摸了摸猫咪的头，猫咪很享受地眯起了眼。“你是走丢了吗，知道家在哪里吗？”史蒂夫问它。

“喵呜~”猫咪忽然抱住史蒂夫的腿，抬头看着他。

“我没有东西给你吃呀，”说着，史蒂夫掏了掏口袋，舒了口气，“还好有点零钱，那我去给你买点吃的？”

猫咪好像听懂了史蒂夫的话似的，它轻轻摇了摇头，大大的眼睛看着史蒂夫，小爪子讨好地蹭蹭史蒂夫的小腿。

“额……那你的意思是，你要跟我走？”史蒂夫试探着问道。

“喵喵喵！”看到史蒂夫终于理解了自己的想法，猫咪特别开心地在原地蹦了蹦，然后它乖巧地坐在地上，毛茸茸的尾巴在身后一晃一晃。

“可是，我不是这个空间的人啊，”史蒂夫有点为难，“你如果跟我走的话，可能就再也回不到这里，再也见不到自己的家人和好朋友了，你可要想好了啊！”

猫咪舔了舔史蒂夫的掌心，又喵呜了一声，好像是在说：没事哒！我就一只猫，你就带我走吧！

“那要不这样，你确定要跟我走的话，就跟我击个掌，怎么样？”史蒂夫举起手，和猫咪商量着。

猫咪低下头思考了一会儿，尔后，它举起一只小爪子，软软的肉垫轻轻拍在史蒂夫的掌心。

“天啊，你真的是只猫咪吗？也太聪明了吧！”史蒂夫感叹道。

“喵喵~”猫咪听懂了史蒂夫的夸奖，它甜甜地叫了一声，尾巴欢快地摇了摇。

史蒂夫小心地把猫咪抱了起来，他边走边帮猫咪规划着未来：“……你一定会喜欢你的新家的，你会有很爱你的两个爸爸，还会有很多好吃的，我给你做一个又大又舒服的窝怎么样，是不是很开心？”史蒂夫手舞足蹈地和怀里的猫咪说道，心里美滋滋地想：这下巴基有猫咪可以rua了，巴基一定会很开心的！

“喵喵！”猫咪开心地在史蒂夫的怀里滚来滚去。

————

“BuckyBucky！你看我给你带回来个啥！”史蒂夫一穿越回自己的空间，就憋不住向巴基炫耀起来。

“啊……你回来啦！”巴基正背对着史蒂夫，在厨房里不知道捣鼓着什么，回头看到史蒂夫之后，他慌忙把面前的东西用一个大盒子给罩住了。

“嗯？我看看，你在藏什么呢？”史蒂夫好奇地凑了过来，“这里面是什么呀？”他问巴基。

“额，我、我还没有做好，是生日蛋糕……”巴基红着脸说。

“哦~”史蒂夫恍然大悟，要不是巴基这么一提醒，他自己都把自己的生日给忘了，“快打开让我看看嘛~”他搂着巴基撒着娇说。

巴基不好意思地拿开盒子，一个大大的奶油蛋糕出现在史蒂夫眼前，红蓝相间的奶油霜裱花错落地点缀在蛋糕边缘，中间用花体英文写着：Happy Birthday My Stevie！

“哇！Bucky这都是你做的吗？”史蒂夫开心地叫了起来。“是呀，本来想给你个惊喜的，可还是被你发现了……”说到这，巴基心里有点小失落。

“BuckyBucky！我太惊喜了！我很开心！”史蒂夫亲亲巴基，“这是我收到的最棒的生日蛋糕了！”

“是嘛……”得到爱人的夸奖，巴基的心里感到非常甜蜜，正在这时，他忽然觉得脚有点痒，低头一看，“呀！小猫咪~”巴基的心一下子化成了水，他赶紧蹲下身把猫咪搂进自己的怀里。

“啊看我这脑子，都忘了它了，Bucky，这个猫咪想和我们生活在一起，它可聪明啦！”史蒂夫绘声绘色地向巴基讲述他和这只猫咪的初遇。

“那说明你和这只猫咪很有缘分呢Stevie~”巴基听完后，温柔地笑着说。“啊对了，到时间了！”巴基想起来，“快插上蜡烛许愿吧Stevie！”

史蒂夫却挑了挑眉：“我觉得，我们还有更重要的事要做……”他一把抱起巴基扛在肩上，“走喽~”史蒂夫用脚一勾，“啪”地关上了卧室房门。

“喵呜！”被晾在门外的猫咪看了看同样被晾在门外的奶油蛋糕，低头叹了口气，接着它轻巧地跳到沙发上，寻了个舒服的姿势窝在里面睡着了。

“啊……Stevie~慢一点，不要顶那里……”巴基已经被史蒂夫操射好几次了，小腹又麻又胀，“不行了啊啊，受不了了……”

“Bucky你太香了呜……”史蒂夫不停啃咬着巴基的neinei，同时下身抽插的力度越来越狠，顶送得越来越深，每次插进去之后，巴基的小腹上就会鼓出一个包，而巴基的后穴也会不由自主地紧紧吸住史蒂夫的肉棒，让史蒂夫快活得像在天堂一样。

“你什么时候……能好呀……蛋糕还在外面呢……”巴基大口喘息着，强烈的快感让他说话也断断续续。

“什么蛋糕……哪有你的奶好吃……”史蒂夫吸得正来劲，忽然背上猛地一疼，“嗷！Bucky你掐得好疼啊……”史蒂夫委屈地叫道。

“让你说胡话！”巴基又羞又恼，“你快点做……好了……快去吹蜡烛，许愿呀……”

听到巴基的话，史蒂夫抽插的节奏渐渐慢了下来，他把巴基紧紧搂在自己怀里，两个人面对面，鼻尖对着鼻尖。望着巴基绿宝石一般泪眼朦胧的的眼睛，史蒂夫郑重地说道：“我的愿望，都是你，只有你，我这一生的愿望，就是和James Buchanan Barnes永远在一起，永远不分开。”

然后，史蒂夫轻吻巴基汗湿的额头，“现在我的愿望已经实现了，所以我吹不吹蜡烛许不许愿又有什么关系呢？”

巴基望着史蒂夫清澈无比的蓝眼睛，眼里的雾气越来越浓，再也忍不住了，他一把扣住史蒂夫的头，狠狠吻住了史蒂夫的嘴巴。

————

晚上睡觉之前，杰克收拾书包的时候翻出了史蒂夫给他的石头，他随手把这块石头放在了床头。结果这一晚上杰克根本没睡好觉，因为他做春梦了，春梦的对象还是和一个非常非常可爱的男孩子。

这个梦很真实，杰克甚至能清晰地感受到，自己的性器埋在那个男孩紧致肉穴里的时候，那种神魂颠倒的感觉简直爽爆了。他不断地在那个男孩子肉穴里抽插，热得大汗淋漓，剧烈运动中蒸腾起暧昧的热气。男孩被他顶得呻吟声支离破碎，只能发出小奶猫一般的喵呜声，他不停地用灵活的小舌头舔着樱红色的嘴唇，肉嘟嘟的小脸上浮现出一抹诱人的薄红。杰克看着男孩娇艳欲滴的样子，又加快了频率……

第二天杰克起床之后，看着自己湿透的短裤，无奈地摇了摇头。而梦里那个男孩可爱娇嫩的模样，也深深地印在了杰克的脑海里。

简单收拾过后，杰克飞速开车赶到了学校。昨天晚上下了一场雨，路边的草叶上还残留着晶莹的雨珠，在清晨阳光的照射下，反射出耀眼的光芒，甚是好看。

一上午，杰克都魂不守舍的，他根本听不进老师讲的啥，满脑子都是那个男孩在他身下喘息的样子。

到了午休时间，杰克照旧和特洛伊他们在篮球场上进行比赛训练，“队长，你脸色不太好啊，要不要先休息一会儿？”特洛伊担心地问道。

“我没事！没事！”杰克大喇喇一挥手，“继续继续！”

比赛继续进行着，正在这时，杰克抢下了一个篮板球，运球的时候他心念一动，忽然停下脚步抬起手臂，自信地把篮球潇洒一抛，按照杰克预判的轨迹，这个三分球应该是进定了。

但是篮球在空中竟然神奇地拐了个弯，直直地朝另一个方向飞了过去。

“我靠？这咋回事？”杰克一脸懵逼，他顺着篮球飞过去的方向一看，篮球正好砸到了远处的一个人，那个人痛苦地捂住头坐到了地上。

杰克赶紧跑过去拍拍那个人的背：“对不起！你没事吧？”

“我……没事……”那个人揉着脑袋抬起头，杰克愣住了。

这个人就是昨天晚上他做春梦时，在他身下的那个男孩！

“不会吧……我的天啊！！！”

end


End file.
